About Time
by HaramBae
Summary: GRATSU ONE SHOT (Im sorry about the spelling errors)


About time

Gray x Natsu. (Gratsu)

Smut

One shot

He knew they had always fought. But he also knew that he cared for Natsu. He had always seen him like a brother but it started to dawn on him that it was much more. He could no longer stand in the same room as Natsu without feeling the urge to take him. When they got into a fight. Oh the moment he touched him. When Natsu pinned him. He had to fight against every instinct and urge that he had grown to depend on. In that moment he would stop. He would let Natsu take control because it took him everything to control himself...

 **Natsu was all he could think about. That flame brained bastard had caused him to grow restless. The pain of Natsu not knowing was infinitely better than the possibility of rejection.**

That's when he took a risk. He went to the bars of fiore with Natsu. And others of course but he took the risk of losing all the control he had over himself. He had no choice, the others were starting to ask him about his disappearances.

 **That was yet another thing he had failed to completely control. After every fight or close encounter every 2 days or so. He was forced to run into the nearest toilets, hell anywhere that provided the little privacy he needed. As a mage that unconsciously stripped, it was quite the predicament to hide any form of arousal. He would think of Natsu. Fight the temptation to moan out his name with every pump of his hand. All he seemed to do was fight himself and it was starting to break him.**

That night at the bar. Gray drank. He knew himself well enough to know the amount of alcohol he could invest before he lost control. What he didn't account for was Master buying everyone shots. And really strong ones at that. Just enough to have pushed Gray over the edge. His mind still completely able but he lost control over his body. He lost control. The one thing between him and total chaos.

 **Chaos is exactly what ensued. But not on Grays part but on Natsus.**

The ice mage was highly enticing. Natsu liked to stare at him when he stripped. He considered their fights a battle for dominance between to alpha males. Not once did he consider he had feelings for him. Not until he started disappearing. He wanted to go check if he was ok, but he considered it a win and just shrugged it off. Slowly but surely he grew more worried and realised his intentions. Normally Natsu was a very straight forward kinda guy but Gray gave him butterflies. Which for a hot headed Dragon slayer was highly unusual. His emotion turned to lust. For Gray. To feel him. To become attached. The only emotional gateway he could find.

 **This growing lust is what caused the chaos.**

They were either too drunk to go home or it was too far. So they booked a hotel. Due to the shortage of rooms, they had to share. Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu got chucked into the same room. Gajeel however had created a small room around 1 of the 2 beds, this separating himself from the 2 men who he considered to be complete morons.

"Looks like we're sharing" said Natsu with a scowl. Gray slightly taken aback decided to take a shower to get away from Natsu and regain himself a little. He felt himself tear up. Ever so slightly. But they were there. Natsu was someone he would never have. Gray was close to shattering. He tried his best to move past it and finished taking his shower.

 **As soon as Gray stepped out, the sexual tension reached an all time high.**

Natsu was spread out across the bed. He heard the door open and watched as Gray stepped out with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his hips. Gray picking up on this snapped at him "what do you want". Natsu thought for a split second before shouting the obvious answer, "You".

 **The room grew silent. But that wasn't the only thing growing.**

Gray was so turned on. That sexy voice ready to take him. All he dreamed of. Before he knew what was happening he was locked in a passionate kiss with Natsu. Instinctively he wrapped 1 leg around Natsu. He felt Natsu buck his hips as their groins hit. They moaned into their kisses, forcing deeper into the others mouth. Natsu grabbed hold of Grays other leg and placed him on the bed. He tore off his clothing and discarded Grays towel. He grabbed hold of Grays erection and began to suck him off. He did it with a deep unsatiable hunger. He wanted him to enjoy it.

Gray couldn't believe what was happening. He moaned louder everytime Natsu went back from the base. He could feel him lick the precum off him. He grabbed at the sheets and Natsus hair. He felt he was close. He screamed out Natsus name as he let out into the salamanders throat. But Gray wanted, no, needed more. "Fuck me" he growled. Natsu couldn't believe his hearing and saw his opportunity, "Beg for it". "Please Natsu fuck me, fuck me senseless, be rough, I don't care just fuck me" screamed Gray helplessly. A smirk spread across Natsus face. While sporting this grin he said to Gray, "You forgot to call me master". "Master" repeated Gray. Natsu felt he should tease Gray further "Master what?". "Please fuck me Master, I beg you" snarled Gray. Natsu laughed as he started to fulfill Grays request. Natsu lined his throbbing member with Grays entrance and pierced straight through every ring of muscle, subsequently ripping him. Gray let out a cry that eventually became a beautiful moan. Gray gave the ok and Natsu began to move. Gray bucked his hips into Natsus member, it hit his prostate. He let out a moan that turned Natsu on even more. As Natsu thrusted into Gray faster he felt him tighten. Natsu took out his now twitching penis. Gray cried out "Please, please fuck me, I want to cum". Natsu did nothing but give him a quizzical look. "Master, please-fuck-me, I need to be punished" Gray said this inbetween breaths. Natsu flipped Gray around and spanked him. He let out a small yelp. Natsu pushed into Gray again and gave him nothing but pleasure. He reached down to stroke Gray. Gray started to give out and screamed Natsus name as he came. He tightened around Natsu more now, causing Natsu to closely follow. His seed was now buried deep inside Gray.

They soon collapsed. Panting, facing each other. Gray grabbed Natsus ass and pulled him closer. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this" said Gray. Natsu responded with a smirk and kissed him.

 **Gajeel has been listening to Jazz all night in his metal box. He decided to walk out to find a snack. As soon as he did it him. The smell of sex. He turned around to see the 2 morons sleeping with each other. Bodies interlocked and naked. He had been the only one to pick up on the tension between them. Gajeel muttered to himself before walking staight back into his room :**

 **"About Time".**


End file.
